Warhammer 40k: Der Dunkle Kreuzzug
by F4S4N
Summary: Diese Warhammer 40kFic beschäftigt sich teils mit den Ereignissen des PCSpiels Dawn of War Dark Crusade und teils mit selbst gespielten Schlachten beim Tabletop und verknüpft sie zu einer Story. M wegen Gewaltschilderungen in späteren Kapiteln. R&R!


**Disclaimer**: Rechte für Warhammer 40k, alle Namen, Fahrzeuge und sonstige Items liegen bei Games Workshop und bei Relic Entertainment, die sich für das Tabletop bzw. das PC-Spiel „Dawn of War – Dark Crusade" verantwortlich zeigen.

**Anmerkung**: Diese Fic orientiert sich leicht an den Geschehnissen der Kampagne des PC-Spiels „Dawn of War – Dark Crusade" von Relic Entertainment. Die einzelnen Schlachtberichte stütze ich aber sowohl auf Schlachten aus dem PC-Spiel als auch auf eigens gespielte Tabletop-Schlachten.

Ich warne zudem vor expliziten Gewaltschilderungen. Ich gebe außerdem zu, dass ich mich mit den Rangbezeichnungen der Tau und den Einheiten der Necrons nicht allzu gut auskenne, da ich nur das Tabletop ausführlichst gespielt habe und bis jetzt meine Marines nicht gegen Necrons in den Kampf führen durfte ;).

_Begriffe werden am Ende jedes Kapitels geklärt._

* * *

**Warhammer 40k – Der Dunkle Kreuzzug**

**Prolog **

Der Landspeeder schoss mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit über die karge Oberfläche von Kronus II dahin. Kleine blaue Plasmaspuren flogen links und rechts an ihm vorbei, während die Piranhas den Vorsprung zum Tornados rasch dahin schmelzen ließen. Ihre Fusionsblaster ließen einen wahren Regen aus heißem Plasma auf den Speeder niederprasseln, dessen Pilot jedoch immer wieder mit geschickten Manövern dem tödlichen Feuer der Tau-Gleiter entkam. Der sandige Boden, der nur vereinzelt von Steinen oder Büschen bedeckt war, flog nun nur wenige Fuß unter dem Speeder dahin, während der Space Marine vom Orden der Blood Ravens versuchte, die Verfolger der Tau hinter einer Felsformation abzuhängen. Mit einem kurzen Ruck am Steuerknüppel senkte er die Schnauze des Speeders direkt hinter der Kuppe Richtung Boden und riss das Fahrzeug erst im letzten Moment wieder nach oben. Hinter ihm hörte er trotz des Lärms, den seine beiden Twinlink-Turbinen machten, eine Explosion, als mindestens einer der drei Tau-Gleiter auf dem harten Boden aufprallte und dabei in tausend Teile zersprang. Der Marine sah, wie sein Bordkanonier den Kopf wandte und sich umsah. „Sie sind weg, Bruder Seargeant." Der Pilot atmete kurz auf. Endlich... Die Verfolgungsjagd hatte auch lange genug angedauert. Captain Thule würde sie schon sehnlichst erwarten. Seit sie heute morgen zu einem Erkundungsflug aufgebrochen waren, waren bereits mehrere Stunden verstrichen und Sonne musste schon hoch am Himmel stehen. Sehen konnte man sie jedoch im Moment nicht, da dicke, schwarze Rauchschwaden den Himmel vollständig bedeckten. Der Seargeant versuchte, die Quelle des Rauchs auszumachen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. In allen Himmelsrichtungen konnte man verschiedene Großbrände beobachten. Die Städte von Kronus standen in Flammen, seit der Planet vor wenigen Tagen zum Schauplatz eines neuen Kreuzzugs geworden war. Und schon jetzt hatten die Ordenspriester der Ravens ihm einen neuen Namen gegeben: Der Dunkle Kreuzzug, zurückgehend auf die Legionen des Chaos und die Aliens, die sich den Planeten als Ort für neuerliche dunkle Rituale auserkoren hatten.

Commander O'Kais vom Sternenreich der Tau verfolgte die Datenübertragung mit großer Aufmerksamkeit. Seit er mit seinen Streitkräften auf diesem Planeten eingetroffen war, hatte es bereits mehrere Scharmützel gegeben. Und das, obwohl er nicht einmal fünf Stunden hier war. Diese Menschen hatten sie früh entdeckt. Viel zu früh. O'Kais erwartete nicht einen leichten Kampf auf Kronus II, doch seine Studien der Tactica des Commander O'Shovah, der den Menschen als Commander Weitsicht bekannt war, hatten ihm gute Kenntnisse über Flora und Fauna von Kronus II gegeben. Doch all der guten Vorbereitung zum Trotz musste er nun das verzerrte Bild aus der halb zerstörten Kamera des Piranhas betrachten, der den Space Marine Speeder verfolgt hatte und dabei ganz offensichtlich gescheitert war. O'Kais ballte die Faust. Dann rief er einen der Feuerkrieger zu sich, die gerade den Brückenkopf der Tau auf Kronus II aufbauten. „Shas'ui, stellen sie einen Trupp zusammen und überprüfen sie, ob jemand in den Wracks der drei Piranhas überlebt hat. Retten sie die Daten. Verstanden?" Der Krieger nickte. „Gut, Shas'ui. Für das Höhere Wohl!" Der Soldat salutierte und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. O'Kais beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie schnell die Drohnen der Erdkaste mit Hilfe seiner Männer das Lager aufzogen. Gegen Abend würde alles bereit sein...

Runenprophetin Taldeer stand vor einem Aspektportal des Weltenschiffs von Ulthwé und betrachtete die lange Reihe von Kriegern, die sich nach und nach auf dem Planeten einfanden. Neben ihr stand ein Harlequin, eine Art Assassine der Eldar. Taldeer war sich bewusst, dass ihre jahrtausende alte Rasse kurz vor dem Aussterben stand. Diese Welt durfte nicht in die Hände der Menschen fallen. Oder noch schlimmer: In die Hände des alles zerstörenden Chaos. Sie zog ihre Shurikenpistole und überprüfte die Ladung. Diese kleinen Handfeuerpistolen waren gefürchtet bei den Feinden der Eldar, da sie in der Lage waren, im Nahkampf kleine Fragmentgeschosse auszuspeien, die Feinde auf kürzeste Distanz im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zerreißen konnten. Die Waffe war meisterhaft gefertigt und ein langjähriges Erbstück in der Tradition der Runenpropheten von Ulthwé. „Harlequin, entsendet eine Schwadron Viper. Wir müssen wissen, mit wem wir es zu tun haben." Die absonderlich gekleidete Gestalt mit dem bemalten Gesicht nickte. „Zu Befehl, Runenprophetin." Taldeer wandte ihren Blick in das Tal unter ihr, wo eifrige Arbeiter das Basislager der Eldararmee aufschlugen, während Falcon Antigrav-Panzer auf den Hügeln um das Lager herum die Aspektportale bewachten, durch die der Nachschub vom Weltenschiff gesichert war, das – irgendwo hinter einem Holofeld getarnt – im Orbit des Planeten kreiste. Eine unangenehme Vorahnung drückte ihre Stimmung. Die Landung war glücklich verlaufen und bis jetzt waren sie unbemerkt geblieben. Doch etwas an der Aura des Planeten störte sie. Und sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wo sie den Namen Kronus zuletzt gehört hatte...

Dort, wo die Legion der Word Bearers ihr Lager aufschlugen, war das Chaos schnell verbreitet worden. Die Dämonen würde es erfreuen, dieses Bild des Schreckens zu sehen, dachte sich Eliphas, der Dunkle Apostel des Chaos, als seine Marines den Randbezirk dieser ehemalig schönen Stadt von Kronus dem Chaos überreicht hatten. Der Geruch von Verwesung und Blut lag über dem Lager und Elipas genoss die Atmosphäre des Schreckens, die sich unter den Menschen breit gemacht hatte, kurz bevor er sie den Dämonen überantwortet hatte. Ja, dieser Ort war geeignet, genug Opfer für den Großen Blutdämon zu finden. Wenn alles nach Plan verlaufen würde. Und zugleich würde er die Gelegenheit bekommen, einen Teil des Großen Bruderkrieges erneut aufflammen zu lassen, sollte seine Legion auf den Orden der Blood Ravens stoßen. Beim Gedanken an die bevorstehenden Schlachten lief ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken.

Waaaghboss Gorgutz Koppjäga schlug nach einem Brennaboy. Die Wucht des Schlags riss dem noch unerfahrenen Ork von den Beinen. „Ihr wagän, meinä Autoritäät unta Fragä zu ställän?" Mit einem zornigen Blick musterte er die Orkmobs seines Waaaghs und die grünhäutigen Riesen zogen die Köpfe ein. Wie es bei Orks eh und je gewesen war, kontrollierte der Stärkste mit Hilfe von Gewalt und Gewalt und Gewalt. Und der größte, stärkste und gewalttätigste Ork war Gorgutz Koppjäga, auf dessen Ehrenbanner schon viele Köpfe gesteckt hatten, bevor er sie in einem seiner berühmten Wutanfälle zwischen den Fingern geknackt hatte. Und nun war er nach Kronus gekommen, um erneut für die Schlacht zu leben. „Ihr weita machen mit dem tötän. Habbt ihr verstandän?" Eilig zogen sich die Orks auf ihre Posten zurück. Gorgutz zog sich in seine aus Brettern eilig zusammengehämmerte Hütte zurück und ließ sich auf eine Art Feldbett sinken. Bald würde es was zu kämpfen geben. Er grinste leicht.

Lukas Alexander, seines Zeichens Militärgouverneur und Kommandant des 1. Kronus-Regiments, stand vor den langen Reihen seiner Soldaten. Ihm war bewusst, dass die Moral seiner Truppen seit jeher nicht die Beste gewesen war, doch dieses Mal war er sich schwerer Feuerunterstützung gewiss: Die Schmieden des Mars hatten Unterstützung zugesagt und auch ein Orden der unbesiegbaren Space Marines war zugegen. Der Gott-Imperator war mit ihnen, soviel war klar. Wie wichtig dieser Dunkle Kreuzzug war, wie wichtig es war, diesen Alien-Abschaum der gerechten Strafe zu überantworten, konnte sich auch daran erkennen lassen, wie viele Panzer Terra bereitgestellt hatte. Sogar zwei Baneblades, bei den Soldaten auch als „Fäuste des Imperators" bekannt, befanden sich unter den vielen schweren Kriegsgeräten, die noch in ihren Hangars gewartet wurden. Ja, die beiden Baneblades würden Vernichtung in die Reihen der Feinde bringen, die sich auf Kronus befanden. Er holte noch einmal tief Atem, dann wandte er sich an seine Männer: „Soldaten! Ihr wisst, dass ich kein großer Redner bin und daher will ich auch gar nicht versuchen, euch mit großen Reden von der Gerechtigkeit unserer Sache zu überzeugen. Ich bin Soldat! Ein Soldat wie ihr, in den Diensten unseres verehrten Imperators zu Terra. Und ich sage euch: Wir werden nicht nachgeben! Im Namen des Imperators halten wir dem Ansturm der Aliens stand! Wir werden diesen Planeten halten, koste es, was es wolle! Mit der geballten Macht der imperialen Armee und der Unterstützung der Space Marines ist uns der Sieg gewiss! Seid ihr bereit, Männer, dem Schicksal ins Auge zu sehen? Seid ihr bereit, den Aliens zu zeigen, auf wessen Seite der Gott-Imperator wirklich steht?" Ein langer Schlachtruf bestätigte Alexanders' Vermutung: Sie waren bereit. Ja, sie waren es.

Tief im Planeteninneren erwachte zur Zeit, in der die Truppen der verschiedenen Fraktionen, die um Kronus zu kämpfen bereit waren, eine unbekannte, fürchterliche dunkle Macht. In den Gruften von Kronus begann ein Rumoren, gefährlicher und lauter, als es die Galaxis jemals zuvor vernommen hatte...

* * *

**Anmerkungen**: So, das war soweit die Einführung der kriegführenden Fraktionen in dieser Fic und ich hoffe, ihr bleibt weiter dran ;). R&R!

* * *

**Tornado/Piranhas:** Sturmschwebegleiter der Space Marines/Tau, die vor allem zu Erkundungszwecken eingesetzt werden können. 

**Fusionsblaster: ** Tauwaffe; vor allem gegen Fahrzeuge gerichtet; nutzt Plasmainduktion zur Erzeugung heißglühender Geschosse

**Orden der Blood Ravens:** Space Marine Orden; Space Marines sind genetisch verbesserte Krieger der Menschen, die sich in Orden zusammengeschlossen haben

**O':** O' ist die Rangbezeichnung für einen Commander. Shas' bezeichnet das Feuer und somit einen Krieger der Feuerkaste der Tau. Shas'o ist also einfach ein Kriegscommander. O'Kais ist also Commander Kais von den Tau.

**Shas'ui:** ui' ist die Bezeichnung für einen Veteran der Tau. Veteranen sind oft Gruppenführer.

**Commander O'Shovah:** Commander Weitsicht; Legendärer Tau-Commander, der sich in der Schlacht gegen die Orks einen Namen gemacht hat.

**Runenprophet(in)**: Anführer(in) einer Eldar-Armee. Kann über Runen die Mächte des Warp einsetzen (vergleichbar mit einem Magier).

**Eldar:** alte, vom Aussterben bedrohte Rasse; technologisch und genetisch auf dem Hochpunkt. Nutzen Warptechnologie zum Reisen.

**Weltenschiff Ulthwé:** Weltenschiffe sind im Weltraum fliegende Welten, die die Eldar als letzte Zuflucht nutzen, um überleben zu können. Ulthwé ist eines von ihnen.

**Falcon Antigrav-Panzer: ** Falcons sind schnelle Schwebepanzer, die mit schweren Laserwaffen ausgestattet sind. Sie können Truppen transportieren. Ihre Antigrav-Technologie erlaubt ihnen das Schweben in mehreren Metern Höhe.

**Viper:** Eldar-Fahrzeug; Flugbike mit schwerer Laserturmwaffe; nutzt ebenfalls die Antigrav-Technologie.

**Chaos Space Marines:** ehemals gute Space Marines, die sich nun den Mächten des Chaos, sprich: Dämonen, verschrieben haben.

**Großer Bruderkrieg:** Krieg zwischen den imperatortreuen Primarchen der Space Marines unter Führung des Imperators persönlich und den Chaos Space Marines und ihrem Kriegsherrn Horus.

**Brennaboy:** Ork mit Flammenwerfer

**Waaagh:** Horde der Space Orks

**Schmieden des Mars:** dort befinden sich große Waffenschmieden der Menschheit 

**Terra:** neuer Name für die antike Form Erde

**Baneblade:** riesiger Panzer mit mehr als 12 schweren Waffen. Ein Baneblade kann ganze Armeen auslöschen.


End file.
